Broken Home/Transcript
Starting Out *'Maria:' Please, you have to help me! *'Player:' What's wrong? *'Maria:' The house... There's a ghost! It's killing everyone. Please, you have to help! *'Maria:' Ingram is the owner of the mansion. He's still in there. It seems like he found something while exploring the levels below the basement. *'Player:' What was it? *'Maria:' I don't know, but there seems to be some kind of... energy surrounding the house. I wasn't able to take items in or out to help the others! Please save them and vanquish the ghost, adventurer. *'Player:' Okay, I'll see if I can find them. *'Maria:' The entrance to the mansion is just up those steps. Be careful. Ingram *'Ingram:' Who is it? Who's there? *'Player:' My name is Player, I'm here to help. *'Ingram:' No! Monster! Get away! *'Player:' I'm not a monster. I'm trying to deal with the ghost. *'Ingram:' You cannot! You cannot! I tried. Do not repeat my mistake! *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Ingram:' I went down into the dark. I disturbed something. Something ancient. Something horrible! It followed me up to the house. A horror from lost aeons! Do not tread there, lest you stir up another monstrosity. Do not go down into the basement! Ghostly Waif *The little girl stares at you, her face dispassionate. *'Player:' Hello? *Her face is clean, but she is dressed in rags. *'Player:' Can you hear me? *The girl tilts her head to her right, studying you intently. *''*Tilting your head to the left*'' *She tilts her head slowly back the other way, expressionless. *''*Tilting your head to the right*'' *She stares at you for a moment longer, then her face breaks out into a big, beaming smile. *'Player:' Hello? *She just smiles. Other dialogue options: *A look of panic passes over her face for an instant. *She stares intently at your left ear. *The girl's mouth splits into a wide smile that does not reach her eyes. *She makes a soft choking noise in the back of her throat before falling silent again. *A ghostly beetle emerges from her clothing and tumbles to the floor. **She smiles at you as you leave. The Vintage *''*Look at Wine barrel*'' *The label is rather worn with a blood or wine stain. You can make out 'Ch..ea ...... 07 5th Age'. *'Player:' Ahh '07, an excellent vintage. Not quite as good as '06 or '10 though. Lenian *'Emaciated Spirit:' I can't find it. It's lost. *'Player:' Hello? *'Emaciated Spirit:' I want her hairbrush back. I miss her. *You try to touch him. Your hand passes through him. The ghost doesn't seem to be aware that you are there. *''*You give Lenian the hairbrush.*'' *'Lenian:' Thank you, sir/madam. I must apologise for my behaviour. I do not know what came over me. *'Player:' Who are you? *'Lenian:' My name is Lenian. My father, Ormod, built this great mansion long ago. *'Player:' I think it's his ghost who's haunting the mansion! He's killing people. *'Lenian:' Oh! Poor father. He was such a troubled man... He blames himself for my death, I think. His guilt has trapped him here. Turned him into a monster. *'Player:' What can we do about it? *'Lenian:' If it is what he seeks, perhaps my forgiveness could give him some reprieve. *'Player:' It's worth a try. *'Lenian:' Wait, it's her! Keep her away from me! *''*The monster appears and eats Lenian*'' The Monster *''*Using break curse spell*'' *'Monster:' ... *'Player:' It didn't work...? *'Monster:' I'm sorry... what are you talking about? *'Player:' I cast a spell to break your curse, but you're still a monster. *'Monster:' I don't understand. What are you saying, human? *'Player:' You were a little girl, and then you turned into a monster. *'Monster:' A little girl... Rowena. You mean Rowena? *'Player:' I don't know her name. *'Monster:' Rowena... is she safe? *'Player:' No. The little girl is you. Like I said. *'Monster:' I had the strangest dream... I dreamed I was Rowena. I just wanted to play. But people kept running away, and when I caught up to them, they vanished. *'Player:' That's because you are the little girl. *'Monster:' I am not Rowena. *'Player:' Then who are you? What are you? *'Monster:' My name is Senecianus Aloysius Pamphilius. *'Senecianus:' I am a citizen of Senntisten. *'Player:' But why do you look like that? *'Senecianus:' Like what? Oh, like this? Because I am what you humans call a demon. *'Player:' And who was Rowena? *'Senecianus:' She was... By the Twelve! I killed her! I ate her! Rowena... I am sorry. *'Player:' So - what? - you consumed her and took her form? *'Senecianus:' The guilt must have driven me mad. I lost myself. I remember... a cell? Preists and doctors? An asylum? Time and my madness have blurred events. There was a home for the broken-minded that I recall hearing of before the fog of confusion. *'Player:' Then the spell I cast must have cured your madness. *'Senecianus:' If that is so, then I must thank you. *'Player:' Since you're no longer trying to devour me, I have a more pressing issue. *'Senecianus:' And what would that be? *'Player:' This mansion is haunted by the ghost of Ormod Gulvas. I was going to put him to rest, but you ate the ghost of his dead son, preventing him from finding forgiveness. *'Senecianus:' I dreamed of that. Lenian. Rowena wanted to play with him. I believe I can help you. *'Player:' How? *'Senecianus:' I can think of two ways. I can simply consume him, as I did with Lenian. Or I could take Lenian's form, and grant his father the forgiveness he seeks. Which would you prefer? *Tell Senecianus to consume Ormod's ghost. *Tell Senecianus to grant Ormod forgiveness. *'Senecianus:' Very well. I am beginning to recall the layout of this building. Meet me in the main hall. *'Player:' But the main hall is dangerous. There's an energy field. *'Senecianus:' I will be able to protect you. Consuming Ormod's ghost *'"Lenian":' Father. *'Ormod:' Lenian...? Is that you? *'"Lenian":' Father, come closer. *''*Senecianus consumes Ormod*'' *'"Lenian":' Fiery. *burp* Granting Ormod forgiveness *'"Lenian":' Father. *'Ormod:' Lenian...? Is that you? *'"Lenian":' Father, come closer. It's going to be okay. *'Ormod:' Lenian I... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. *'"Lenian":' I know, father. We don't have to stay here any longer.. Let's go. *''*Ormod leaves*'' *'"Lenian":' There. Put to rest. Finishing *'Player:' Well, that finishes what I came here to do. I need to report back that the ghost is gone. What are you going to do now? *'"Lenian":' I need to get my bearings. We'll meet again soon, Player. Reporting back *'Maria:' Is it safe now? Did you find the ghost? *'Player:' I found him and put him to rest. It was the ghost of Ormod Gulvas, who originally built this mansion. There was also a demon who had taken the form of a little girl. He's perfectly friendly now I've broken his curse. *'Maria:' Oh, thank you. I think I might stay out here, then. Did you find anyone else in the house? *'Player:' There didn't seem to be any survivors, I'm sorry. *'Maria:' I feared as much. Ghosts, demons... How could this have happened to us? Well, I suppose I should thank you. Hopefully now they can rest in peace. You survived the mansion where no one else did. Such bravery deserves recognition. Transcript